


Honey, Honey

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Fluff, Mamma Mia - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, honey honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz wants some more cuddle time with Jemma





	

The early morning sun shone brightly through the windows and onto Fitz’s face. He cringed as the rays of light bore into his tired eyes. He moaned and reached out for Jemma. But her side of the bed was empty. _Running again,_ he thought to himself pulling her pillow over his face in order to block the sun.

But then he heard the sound of running water. _Must he taking a shower._

After a bit Fitz heard her bare feet walking into the bedroom. He pulled the pillow up slightly in order to see her. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around her. He grinned at the sight. She looked a bit like an angel as the morning light hit her body. It looked as if she was glowing.

“Good morning,” he mumbled removing the pillow from his head with a silly grin.

Jemma turned to give a charming smile. “Morning Fitz.”

“Why are you up so early?” Fitz asked as Jemma began to pull on jeans and a cute top.

“I have a meeting in a few hours so I wanted to prep for it.”

But Fitz had better plans. “Jemma could you come here real quick? My nose is itching and I think it might be a rash. Will you check?”

Jemma did as he had asked and made her was towards the bed.

The trap had been set, and Fitz was ready to pounce.

Jemma leaned down to get a close look at Fitz’s face, and when she did so he flung his arms around her! With laugh burst of laughter from both of them, he pulled her down to the bed.

“ _Fitz_!” She shrieked trying to fight against him.

Soon, Fitz had her pulled tightly against him with a firm grip around her middle. “Ah that’s better he sigh into her hair.

“Fitz I’ve got to get up and prep.”

“You don’t need to prep. You’ll be fine,” Fitz grinned mischievously as Jemma tried her best to remove herself from him.

But soon she gave up and sighed. “Oh all right. We can cuddle for just a bit, but then I really do have to go.”

“I like that plan,” Fitz whispered in her ear. He grinned when he heard she tremble slightly as he nibbled at her earlobe.

Sadly, the time passed quickly. Fitz had just begun to get comfortable when Jemma began to move again. “Its it time already?” He asked still trying to hold her back just for a few more seconds.

“It’s time to say goodbye Fitz.” Jemma pulled herself from Fitz’s grasp and siting up straight.

Fitz was pleased to see her hair was slightly ruffled. He liked her hair like that and he especially loved it when he was the reason for it. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know,” Jemma replied planting a gentle kiss on Fitz’s forehead.

“Oh come on give me a little more than that!”

Jemma rolled her eyes with a laugh and leaned down to give Fitz a quick peck on the lips. Then she jumped up from the bed and began brushing her hair.

“That’s all you’ve gonna leave me with? Just a peck?”

Jemma turned and winked at him. “If you want more you’ll have to wait till tonight.”

That made Fitz perk up. He sat up in the bed and starred across the room his girlfriend. “I like the sound of that!” He said as his eyebrows shot up so high he was sure they got lost in his hair.

“I thought you might,” Jemma giggled picking up her bag. Then she began to head out into the hallway that lead to the front door. But she was brought to a halt by the sound of loud signing coming from the bedroom.

“Honey, honey, how you thrill me! Ah ha! Honey honey,” Fitz warbled slightly off key.

“Fitz are you singing an ABBA song?” Jemma asked bursting with laughter.

But he didn’t reply, instead he continued to sing. “Honey, honey, nearly killed me ah ha! Honey, honey!”

“I’m going now Fitz!”

But he was determined to serenade her all the way out. “The way that you kiss good night! The way that you hold me tight! I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing!”

Even after the door had closed Fitz could still here her sweet laughter. Not only was he the romantic one, but now he had officially become the funny one.


End file.
